gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Singing in the Rain/Umbrella
Singing in the Rain/Umbrella è un mash-up della colonna sonora del musical Singin' in the Rain ''e ''Umbrella cantata da Rihanna. Questa canzone è presente nel settimo episodio della seconda stagione,[[ La supplente| La supplente]], ed è cantata dalle Nuove Direzioni, con Artie come solista, dal professor Schuester e dalla supplente Holly Holliday. La nuova supplente Holly Holliday vuole dare un po' di brio al Glee-Club, che sta perdendo fiducia nelle scelte canore del professor Schuester, il quale finisce sempre con il ricadere su brani di vecchia data. Quando l'insegnante propone di cantare Singing in the Rai''n, una canzone celebre ma vecchia di oltre cinquant'anni, i ragazzi si demoralizzano e sono demotivati. Will si reca dunque da Holly nella speranza che possa dargli qualche dritta su come rendere la canzone più moderna e coinvolgente. Questo motiva la scelta del mash-up e della coreografia. Testo della canzone '''Holly:' Uh-huh Uh-huh Artie: Yeah, Holly Holly: Uh-huh Uh-huh Artie: Good girl gone bad. Holly: Uh-huh Uh-huh Artie: Take three... Action Holly: Uh-huh Uh-huh Artie: Go! Holly: You have my heart, and we'll never be worlds apart Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star Baby 'cause in the dark, you can't see shiny cars That's when you need me there, with you I'll always share, 'cause I Will: I'm singin' in the rain (Ragazzi delle N.D.: We'll shine together) Just singin' in the rain (Ragazzi delle N.D.: Be Here Forever) What a glorious feeling (Ragazzi delle N.D.: Be a friend) I'm happy again (Ragazzi delle N.D.: Stick it out 'till the end) I'm laughing at clouds (Ragazzi delle N.D.: More than ever) So dark, up above (Ragazzi delle N.D.: We'll have each other) I'm singing, singing in the rain (Ragazzi delle N.D.: Umbrella) Artie & Holly: You can stand under my Artie_Holly_Nuove Direzioni: Umbrella ella ella eh eh eh Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh Holly & Artie: These fancy things Holly: Will never come Holly & Artie: In between Holly: You're part of my Holly & Artie: Entity, here for infinity When the war has took its part Will & Holly: When the world has dealt it's cards If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart, 'cause I Will: I'm singin' in the rain (Ragazzi delle N.D.: We'll shine together) Just singin' in the rain (Ragazzi delle N.D.: Be Here Forever) What a glorious feeling (Ragazzi delle N.D.: Be a friend) I'm happy again (Ragazzi delle N.D.: Stick it out 'till the end) I'm laughing at clouds (Ragazzi delle N.D.: More than ever) So dark, up above (Ragazzi delle N.D.: We'll have each other) I'm singing, singing in the rain (Ragazzi delle N.D.: Umbrella) Artie & Holly: You can stand under my Holly_Artie_Nuove Direzioni: Umbrella (Will: Umbrella) ella ella eh eh eh Will: Just singing in the rain Holly_Artie_Nuove Direzioni: Under my umbrella, ella ella eh eh eh Will: What a glorious feeling, I'm happy again Holly_Artie_Nuove Direzioni: Under my umbrella, ella ella eh eh eh Will: I'm laughing at clouds, so dark, up above Holly_Artie_Nuove Direzioni: Under my umbrella, ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh Will: I'm singing, singing in the rain Holly_Artie_Will: It's raining, raining Ooh baby it's raining, raining Baby, come here to me Come here to me It's raining, raining Ooh baby it's raining, raining Baby, come here to me Come here to me Will: I'm singing in the rain Holly: It's raining, raining Will: Just singing in the rain Holly: Ooh baby it's raining, raining Will: What a glorious feeling Holly: Baby, come here to me Will: I'm happy again Holly & Nuove Direzioni: Come here to me Will: I'm laughing at clouds Holly: It's raining, raining Will: So dark, up above Holly: Ooh baby it's raining, raining Will: The sun's in my heart Holly: Baby, come here to me Will: And I'm ready for love Nuove Direzioni: My umbrella, my umbrella My umbrella, my umbrella Classifiche internazionali La fonte di queste classifiche è la seguente: clic qui Curiosità *Ci sono volute più di 700 persone per ripulire tutta l'acqua piovuta durante la performance; *Tutti hanno un ombrello nero, mentre solo Will e Holly ne adoperano uno giallo per le scene degli assoli. Video Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 2 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Will Schuester Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Canzoni Holly Holliday Categoria:Canzoni Artie Abrams Categoria:Mash-up Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two